kiss of death
by dark angel reina formaly rez
Summary: He leaned in closer closing the distance between us. Closer toward the nape of my neck his lips brushed against my neck making me giggle like a school girl. His sweet arms wrap around my body as he tilted my body back… PLEASE READ AND COMMENT PLEASE!
1. preview explanation

'He leaned in closer closing the distance between us. Closer toward the nape of my neck his lips brushed against my neck making me giggle like a school girl. His sweet arms wrap around my body as he tilted my body back…'

That is a little preview of my new almost twilight fan fiction. It's the real story of Naome rice! (See my life as a vampire's girl to find out who she is or just read!)

This does have the Cullen's in it and some voltri and maybe even a werewolf or two and a half vampire like the kind in twilight but really isn't muck of a twilight fan fiction but please read and comment because my other fan fiction failed.


	2. Chapter 1

There is no cure for birth and death save to enjoy the interval.

George Santayana, _Soliloquies in England, 1922, "War Shrines"_  
_US (Spanish-born) philosopher (1863 - 1952)_

Some have never faced death others have sat on his lap, but me well… let's just say some will never ever, ever have that honor. George Santayana (whoever the hell he is) once said "there is no cure for birth or death, save to enjoy the interval" to bad he was waaaaaaaay off on three things. 1 there's birth control, (cure for birth) 2 its not like there's any way for a human to enjoy there life the way I can NOW… and last but not least 3rd there is one cure to death and that would be vampirism (which I am not) I guess it started with that boy, as many stories always do, but not like this.

He approached me as we climbed the stairs Nicole pulled herself onto the slide when he approached. He was odd not like the other kids no parent around no siblings, but that wasn't it maybe it was the black clothes or the deep soulful, most wonderful… sorry got off topic… ah… oh yeah the black clothes the deep green eyes and the odd brown hair it was longer than the other boys it was almost as long as Nicole's. He asked if he could play and at first I didn't really notice at first anything odd but later before we left as Nicole was finding her flip flops he approached me.

"You're different," he said.

"What do you mean?" it was an odd question, "are we not all different?" (And yes I did talk like that then lawl)

"yeah but there human…" the way he said it had given me creeps but you know I think that was what made me more in love with him.

"Well I will see you later." I said before heading back to the car and driving back to Nicole's house.

That evening I told my parents nothing of that boy for some reason something about him made me keep it a secret and now how thankful I did now.


	3. Chapter 2

Twilight does not come in till later but I still disclaim it now so I don't have to later.

Two years later I met that boy again. Only he was way more handsome and I wasn't some seven year old who knew nothing about love. I was a once dumped 9 year old. And now understood how this gothic hunk made me feel. And my, was it a feeling beyond all others (love is the strongest emotion they say and right I must say) but that's beside the point. I had started to notice what he had said last time he was here, not many other people got along with me best.

Anyway… he was in class my class for about a week and through that time I got to know him better (here it is the question you seriously have been asking through the whole thing) who he is.

SUBJECT

NAME: Ryan Reynold

AGE: 9

Birth: September 22 1995 11:35:52

Birth place: Cape Breton

Parents: unknown

Oh and I guess now you know about him you might want to know a bit about me too!

SUBJECT

Name: Naomeh Rice (Nay-oh-may Rice (like the food))

Age: 9

Birth: September 22 1995 11:35:52

Birth place: Digby

Parents: Elizabeth & Kevin Rice

Now look back at the part marked _Birth _on both. Crazy right? And get this; there both pm too. We are both one week from our tenth birth day at this point in the story. But I recall the moment after he told me about it:

"To bad mom and dad can't see me at my shining age 10!" he said in a rather mean way.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked.

"Because they left me!" he said viciously.

"What makes you say that?" I asked just trying to settle him down.

"My uncle told me so!" again with the nasty tone!

"Well than," I said with an interesting voice. "Lets find out!"

"How?" he asked speaking a little nicer.

"Research and a little databank hacking!" I think I knew a little too much for my age. And I was a wiz with the computer especially when it came to hacking I could hack anything. (Don't ask how I know that!)

"Um," he said nervously in a quiet voice. "Isn't that illegal."

"It's also illegal to dump your kid! In fifty countries!" I said this time I was the one with the dark tone. So we headed off to the library the best place for hacking and not getting caught because you're gone in a flash! (Again don't ask.) (It was a hobby of mine that made the humans mad!)

AUTHORS NOTE: MEESTER CHUCK THANKS FOR COMMENTING AND THERE AGE IS WRITEN IN HERE FROM NOW ON AND IF YOU READ MY OTHER ONE 'MY LIFE AS A VAMPIRE'S GIRL' IT WILL HELP RELIEVE THE CONFUSION A BIT. ALSO I DO WRITE FAST AND UPDATE OFTEN!


	4. Chapter 3

"Were going to get caught." He said nervously.

"No way, I do this all the time." My hand flashed across the keyboard searching for anything in news paper reports, NOTHING.

"But how will we know and what can we do to find someone who left?" he asked. "Who abandoned."

"I'm searching… drat nothing." I said going back to Google. "Let's see… hmm…" _this looks promising_. I thought.

"What's promising?" he asked. Wait a second I didn't say that out loud.

"What?" I asked shocked. _'Can you hear me?'_ I thought.

"Of course I can you right next to me talking," he said _'I think she's a little insane from living with these humans!'_

'_Let's see how you like it'_ I thought. "I'm perfectly sane thank you very much but it is fun to mess with them." I said. _'The humans' _he looked shocked this time. I moved on. I brought up the police files.

"How'd you do that?" he asked "aren't those restricted?"

"Yeah but hacking these are easy but shut up anyway we have to hurry before the cops get here!" I said printing off all the FOUND DEAD for that year. "Out back here." Is said pointing to a fire alarm door.

"Wont that draw attention?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah your right." I said we headed out the front and along the sidewalk and around the corner when the police came to the library.

"What if they figure it out? Don't they always figure it out?" he asked.

"Now who's acting like a human?" I smiled at the cop car that drove past. The cop smiled back and tipped his hat. He drove past and talked to another group of older teens about it. "That's how you keep yourself out of suspicion and stay innocent." I said smugly. And we headed home.


	5. Chapter 4

'_Is this her?'_ I asked holding a picture of a woman that resembles him we were sitting on his floor and instantly I knew. _'I'm sorry' _I said trying to comfort him.

'Who do you think did it?' he asked

'I don't think it was your dad from these pictures it looked like he loved her. He loved her enough not to eternally damn her.' I said putting my arms around him comforting him.

'You think?' he asked.

'That's how Edward felt about bells.' I said trying to use that as a basis. 'He only had to because he had no other choice.'

'But then where's my father?' he wept.

'I don't know.' I said and then it dawned to me. It was your uncle who killed them! You have to leave here before you get hurt… find your grand father.' I said wittedly his grand father was a famous wizard you all probably know him Merlin. He left the next day I pretended to be depressed so his uncle didn't suspect conspiracy but he did not expect what happened next!


	6. Chapter 6

The next year he went to continue his training. But what Merlin had said was we had a bond meaning we were soul mates and destined to be together no mater what! And that bond let us talk via telekinesis between each other. That night I had closed the bond.

I paced my room quiet like a mouse. 'Go to sleep, go to sleep.' I repeated in my head till finally my mothers light went off and she was asleep. I slipped downstairs got my cloak I had made and went out. I scrambled up the tree and through a portal I had created. I had learned quiet a bit but hadn't talked to Ryan in over a year.

I ran through the forest. But stopped at a panther in the road. It transformed into a man with dark eyes and a dark soul, wait how'd I known that, oh well. He approached me. "Naome rice promise me you will always take care of and protect my son." He replied I looked deep into his eyes. "He loves you but doesn't want to hurt you. I know you don't know what or who you are but this book will tell you." He said handing me a book.

"I will."I said even though he hadn't said who his son was but I knew immediately. I but the book in my pocket and watched him run to the end of his life where the voltri had agreed to end it. He had been full of sin because he hadn't been strong enough to save the one he loved the most and went to join her in heaven or hell. I looked to god. "God, I know he's eternally damned but please let him be with his beloved in heaven or in hell." That's all I could do now.

I turned around a corned and hid behind I tree as two cloaked figures were walking through the forest.

"WHO GOES THERE." Called an angered voice.

I looped around a tree and smiled coyly the saw Ryan and swooped to him. Merlin tried to put his body between me and Ryan but too late I dodged him and had my arms around Ryan fast. Ryan just looked shocked. "I missed you." I told him and his arms went around my waste gathering me in. we were about to kiss when Merlin said.

"Who the fuck are you?" he was annoyed and alert.

I smiled and brushed over to him.

"I'm Naome rice."I said with another coy smile.

"Oh its you were busy." He replied briskly.

"He's coming that's why I came." I replied earnestly

"Are you sure?" Ryan said I had been in charge of watching over him

"When I saw he was moving I slipped in his house to find out where and its right over there." I said pointing to an empty mansion a good 20km from here.

"Well if it's a fight he wants he gets a war that started when he killed my dad!" Ryan said.

That's how the private war started (no music reference intended but it is a good song private wars)


	7. Chapter 7

What happened next was something neither of us could forget except Merlin he may have already forgot.

We sat in Merlins study reading up on spells and magic we would use against his uncle but when light started to shine here I had to leave. I climbed the stairs and slipped back in my room. I did this repetitive until the dreadful night our battle was upon us. I slipped out of the house to see someone moving into his uncle's house and thought its time. I hurried as fast as I could to Ryan there we prepared we went to the mansion

He welcomed us in until we were inside.

"So you finally return." He said.

"Only to destroy you." I replied.

"You think so?" he asked back.

"Yes we do." Said Ryan. "I've been training for years not to kill you and now am the day." We threatened and fought verbally till he said something that made me react. I had read the book his father gave me. I was what was called a hell girl I was created with a soul purpose to support and protect vampires. And when that clicked in what he said there was no stopping me. I flew like a bat out of hell toward him Ryan hit him with some spells and a lot of battling that I can't even begin to explain you had to be there. But in the end we emerged victorious. And that was the end of him. Ryan staid with Merlin I went home my mom caught me but I just said I went for a walk and she believed me.

And 6 years have passed since then and now this is the story of my life.

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY


	8. Chapter 8

I walked through the halls of egmjh with my friends Sophie and Melanie. Sophie was a vampire but Melanie was human and had no idea that Sophie was a vampire. Sophie didn't know what I was and through I was an innocent human who knew nothing about here.

"so." Asked Melanie. "Beach after school?" I knew that if she could Sophie would have a look of terror on her face but she held it in her eyes instead.

"I'm tutoring Sophie privately after school." I said saving her from some dumb excuse like usual.

"Yeah that's right." Sophie said. She'd thank me later.

That after school Sophie came over to my house.

"Why'd you say you were tutoring me?" asked Sophie

"Because you hate the beach and I don't want any lame excuses like usual." I said mater of factly.

"There that obvious?" she asked

I walked over to the fridge and taking out two cokes and setting one in front of her and opening one for myself. And drinking it down. She just stared at the unopened can I removed it and placed it back in the fridge I should have known better.

"hey." She said like shed actually drink it.

"I'm not in the mood." I said today was our 8th anniversary since we had met and Ryan wasn't there for yet another anniversary.

"For what?" she asked kind of shocked.

"For your act." I replied.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was shocked I might know.

"We both know you would take one drink be disgusted and lie that you weren't that hungry" I said dully.

"How do you???????" she said she was very shocked.

"I'm tired of acting even around you eight years and I'm through pretending when I don't have to."

"PRETENDING WHAT???" SHE SAID ALMOST SCREAMING NOW.

I led her to my room. And opened a box I kept the book and my old cloak in. I handed her the book. She flipped through fast not caring if I saw her at speed this time. Her eyes opened wider as she read through then put it back in the box and sat on my bed to get a grip on reality.

"So you've known?" she asked scared to hear the answer.

"Since the day it happened." I replied.

"How do I know for sure?" she said cautiously.

"Bite me!" I said no fear here.

"But what if your not?" she said now worried.

"I am but if I'm not I will become something else." I said again no fear. I sat beside her and giving her my wrist. She looked hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" she asked I nodded not knowing what it would feel like but was sure of this. She raised my wrist to her lips her teeth dug into my wrist and slowly but not painfully broke the skin she felt the blood seep out into her mouth. I felt her swallow and suck again. Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp…

"What the heck is going on here?" a voice screamed from the doorway. With all this screaming I'm happy my parents aren't here.

"Melanie! I can explain this!" but when I looked at Sophie she was pulling away with all her might. Blood running down the side of her mouth some of her dirty brown hair mixed in with the blood. I looked at my wrist till in her hand which was bloodied with a rapidly healing bite mark.

"Okay explain, I'm waiting." Melanie said. I sensed Sophie lick her lips off and then my wrist. Melanie looked disgusted at this motion.

"You were right." Sophie said finally coming back to reality and noticed that Melanie was watching her like a scared prey watches the predator kill its mom.

"Right about what?" Melanie screamed.

"Of course I was right." I told Sophie.

"Right about what?" Melanie screamed again.

"Melanie the world you think you know is not what you thought it to be." I told her.

"So what you going to kill me now?" Melanie asked. "Is it and I'd tell yeah but I'd have to kill yeah?"

"Sort of" I replied.

"Well…" Sophie said licking the last of the blood off her lips. Melanie backed away slowly. In one motion a stood up and grabbed her so fast she probably didn't even see me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but you can't go anywhere." I replied sadden.

"now." Sophie said like a dictator. "You have two choices."

"Die."I whispered in her ear.

"Or" Sophie continued

"Become a vampire." I finished.


	9. Chapter 9

I disclaim the werewolf jokes in here because they are actually dumb blond jokes adapted there's also some human ones the same way.

"D-D-D-D-DIE! All for coming to see if you had changed your mind!!!!!" Melanie screamed.

"I'm sorry Melanie if I had locked the door we wouldn't have to." I replied sadly.

Melanie fell to the floor in sobs. "You're my best friends and you kept the biggest secret in the world and now I either become a vampire or die!" she was weeping. "What if I promise not to tell?" she was crying too much. I couldn't take it.

"Fine promise but if you tell that's the end of you no choices." I said.

"How can we trust her?" Sophie said and Melanie looked at her in disbelief.

"Same way Edward could trust Bella." I said

"Who and who?" Sophie said

"Were going on a trip this weekend." I said. We had completely forgot about Melanie "oh and if you ever need blood at a time you can't go hunting tell me I'm your girl!" I said with a smile.

"I will!" she replied and we did our special handshake. Basically crossing arms and holding hands up top. Melanie looked at us in disgust.

"How could you say some thing like that with a strait face let alone a smile your practically eating her!" Melanie said kind of mad right then.

"Would you rather she ate you?" I asked.

Something dawned in her eyes " THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH AND THAT'S WHY YOU COVERED FOR HER!!!!!!!" obviously she didn't like the topic of 'food' I just smiled and made a chomping sound and she jumped back. Sophie and I laughed.

"To much fun messing with them!" Sophies said

"Too long since I did that!" I said laughing. Melanie looked at us questioningly "messing with humans is so much fun." I clarified. She just looked in disbelief.

"Was that what you were doing with me the whole time?" she asked.

"You think we'd actually kill you?" I said laughing harder. I turned to Sophie. "11 women were clinging precariously to a wildly swinging rope suspended from a crumbling outcropping on Mount Everest. Ten were werewolf, one was a vampire. As a group they decided that one of the party should let go. If that didn't happen the rope would break and everyone would perish. For an agonizing few moments no one volunteered. Finally the vampire gave a truly touching speech saying she would sacrifice herself to save the lives of the others. The werewolves applauded." I said and Sophie and I burst out laughing but Melanie just stared.

"Did you just make a dumb werewolf joke?" Melanie asked. The two of us erupted into laughs.

"Did you here the one about the two wolves?" Sophie asked between laughs.

"no." I replied curiously.

"2 wolves walk into a building… you'd think they'd see it before hand!" we rolled into more laughs. But Melanie not sharing our werewolf humor just stared at us. "If you're not going to laugh just know werewolves are like blondes except some quilettes." She said "like Jacob" she added.

"How do you drown a blond… jeeze Jacobs hilarious? I knew you knew the Cullen's." I added

"What vampire doesn't?"She said. "These mutt jokes are for every werewolf except quilettes ones!"

"Mutt?" Melanie asked

"It's a derogatory term." I explained. "Back to the jokes! One sunny afternoon, two mutts were walking through the woods. While they were on the trail, they came across a set of tracks. The first mutt said, "Hey look, deer tracks!" The other mutt said, "Those aren't deer tracks, they're bear tracks." While they were arguing over whether they were bear or deer tracks, they got hit by a train." Then we all burst out laughing.

"A mutt is driving down the road in the country and spots another mutt, in a canoe, in a wheat field, rowing like crazy. She slams on the brakes and rolls down the window and yells to the woman, "What are you doing? You're in a field! "  
The woman stops briefly to listen and then returns to rowing like mad.  
Angry because she's been ignored she yells again,"Hey! Stop that! You're making us mutts look dumb."  
Ignored again the mutt in the car yells," You're lucky I can't swim or I'd come out there and kick your ass!"" Sophie said laughing. Then she went into convulsions

"Sophie what's wrong?" I yelled. Then I smelled it BLOOD. I looked out the window the naboors child had just cut his arms legs and head open falling out of the out of ground pool and landing on rocks he'd live but Sophie wouldn't. I looked back and Melanie was in her grip.

"Ow that hurts!" said Melanie.

"She can't hear you." I told her. "Her vampire side has taken over." Melanie looked scared I pried Sophie grip off of her and handed her my wrist again. Sophie really hadn't gotten much before.

"Don't!" cry Melanie.

"Idiot shut up or she'll go after you." I said Sophie bit hard into my wrist this time staying latched on hard and gulping. She was like this for 5 minutes. Melanie just sat there frozen realizing this could be her. After Sophie survived and curled up in a corner disgusted by the monster was she. I looked at Melanie. "If that had been you, you would be dead by now you know." I said. She looked scared and shocked and scared at the same time. I crawled over and comforted Sophie. "It doesn't hurt and you know I would do ANYTHING for you." I told her.

"Even die?" she asked angered. Melanie winced.

"I wouldn't though and you know that." I told her

"I don't care what if you were human and that still happened?" she asked.

"I would give my life you're my best friend and you know that I what I would do for you." I told her.

AUTHORS NOTE 1000 WORDS BACK THERE ALL NEW RECORD FOR ME!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day the kids were whispering about some new kid they said his name but I couldn't believe my ears until I sniffed it his perfectly wonderful scent.

"Whoa a new kid!" Melanie said.

"Yeah and a vampires kid" Sophie said.

"It's Ryan!" I said in a wispy dreamy voice.

"Whoa it's just a new kid settle down!" said Sophie.

"Its not just any new kid it's Ryan!" I said then I saw him and ran I was going strait for him he saw me and I leapt into an awesome romantic hug like in the movies when the hero survives some gigantic explosion.

"I missed you so much to much that's why I'm here." Ryan said in the most loving voice I have ever heard.

"Whoa you think they got something going?" asked Sophie.

"I think so!" said Melanie.

"Whoa I didn't tell you about Ryan yesterday?" I called back to them.

"Ryan?"They asked

"Him" I said pointing and kissing him on the cheek.

"See you after school." Said Sophie.

"Sophie and Melanie aren't in our class." I told him still clinging to him neither of us cared if anyone saw.

'I see' he thought we went about our day normally. Social first, the teacher made fun of us because he sat next to me and we held hands all class the social teacher always makes fun of everyone but we didn't blush we just acted normal.

Science second we were partners in class.

Math third we did our homework together in class and got it done in 5 minuets so we had time to think.

'So this is your morning?' He asked.

'Every day' I told him

'Wow that's not as bad as mine' he said.

'No not really' I replied then the bell rang LNUCH! We both stayed for lunch we sat with our chairs RIGHT next to each other I kicked up my feet up against the leg of the table practically pulling my kneels in. I leaned against him and even when our lunch monitor told us to separate and put our feet down I refused and she goes

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" she asked.

"No" I replied.

"Go to the office." She said

"Y?" I asked back.

"Because I said so!" she said

"No because I want to sit next to my boyfriend you just want to ruin our lives well I'm not moving." I said

Our vice principle walked in and goes "she does have a point there's nothing in the rules that say no physical contact in fact I saw some kids kissing earlier." I smiled nice to know he was on my side.

"What about her feet?" she asked.

"That's only the leg not the table." He replied. "If that's all you called me for I'm gone." And he left and the monitor looked like she was going to burst I was eating a bag of cheese nibs and what looked like out of the blue to the humans I's pop a cheese nib into his mouth.

"Hey if he doesn't have any food he should go get some." The monitor said

"He has food." I said

"Where?" she asked

"Here!" I said and popped another in his mouth. And I smiled in another big win she retreated. Next class was gym and we were doing archery. We were in a group. He went hit 10 I went hit 10. Then she put the balloons up and we kept hitting them. We had like 6 balloons each by the end we shared the suckers that we got for hitting them wit Melanie and Sophie. Next English which we were doing hamlet and coincidentally he got hamlet and I got Ophelia.

"Get the to a nunnery!" he said so surreal I almost cried myself. After school we went to his house and I told M and S about R and I.

"So you're like soul mates?" m asked.

Ryan winced he didn't like that word because it meant no matter what he did he couldn't save me from this dreadful fate.

"So have you drunken from her yet?" asked S. god s bad time he doesn't know oh well now's better than ever.

"WHAT?" Ryan asked.

"You mean you didn't know she was a hell girl?" she asked.

"I knew she wasn't human but I didn't know what she was!" he said "wait so you have?"

"Only yesterday in great need!" she replied few.

"She's always thinking about others never herself. That's why I'm here to worry enough for the both of us." He said.

"Aw!" m and s chorused "I wish I had someone that sweet!" finished s.

"Don't you?" m said. I blushed the brightest red ever. But he didn't mind he just swooped me into his arms we were all sitting on the floor next and I was sort of on his lap.

"I'm just happy he's my someone I don't care if he's concered or sweet or what." I replied with a proud smile smiling at him. He smiled brightly back and leaned in and kissed me on the lips and the world just faded away and all there is is me and him but somewhere in the background I heard an "Awwwwww" from s and m but it really didn't make any impact. I could feel his arms rap around me and he pulled back and we just looked at each other I realized later that m and s must have left because A) they wanted to give us space and B) it was super for the human.

"I love you." He whispered. His lips moved Closer toward the nape of my neck then his lips brushed against my neck making me giggle like a school girl. His sweet arms wrap around my body once again as he tilted my body back in a sweeping motion my hair was off my neck and in replace was his lips it started as a kiss but then it got a little harder and I could feel him resisting temptation but I wasn't going to let him. My arms wrapped over his head holding it like a mother would hold there child to there neck. And I felt it his teeth touched either side of my neck and his teeth sank into my neck.

I felt the warm sticky stuff on my neck beneath his lip as he drank. Then I watched in horror as Merlin walked in upon seeing Ryan and I like this attempted to get Ryan off of me but I couldn't find my voice it was as if my lips were sealed while Ryan drunk. I felt a small mystical tug at us pulling us apart but our arms were rapped around each other and with every bit of strength both of us had we held on. Merlin yelled

"Get off of her! Think, do you really want to be doing this?!?!" he was trying to get Ryan off me because he thought I was human.

And I found my voice "leave us alone Merlin." I told him and he just looked shocked. "I'm perfectly fine." He just stood with his jaw dropped. But finally he left looking kind of awkwardly he looked back in regret. A while after he left Ryan pulled away and looked saddened by the animal he's become (another song reference) "don't." I said.

"Don't what?" he asked

"Don't beat yourself up over something I did." I replied.

"I did it." He said

"And when you tried to resist temptation I wouldn't let you so were both to blame." I retorted. "But that doesn't give you a reason to beat yourself up." I said.

"I guess not." He said then looked at me he had taken a lot of blood and I was kind of feeling tired. "Look i'l get Merlin to call your parents to get you to stay." he looked worried.

"I'll call them it'd be best if you didn't talk to him for a bit he's a little disgusted right now." I replied. He looked at me in horror.

"He must think I'm a monster." He said. (Another good song reference)

"You talk to Merlin and explain to him and i'l get my parents to let me stay." I said I whipped out my cell phone and dialed my parents' number.

"Hello?" said my mother's voice.

"Hey mom Ryan and I have a project that's due soon and it's a major project so we have to stay up late and work on it so we decided it would be better if I just stay over." I lied with ease.

"Ryan who?" she asked.

"The guy who lives with his grandfather and moves around a lot he's back again." I clarified for my mom Ryan was downstairs straitening out the whole super thing if you know what I mean.

"Okay but when you come home were having a talk" she said in her I don't trust you voice,

"Mom nothing will happen I swear." That was just a white lie since something did already happen.

"Alright Hun when you coming home?" she asked.

'Sunday' Ryan told me in my mind.

"Sunday." I said

"Okay see you Sunday." She said and the line cut off.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan scooped me up into his loving arms off of the floor and carried me over to the bed where he laid me down. Then Merlin came up, Ryan had told me he was going to come up and fix this up.

"If she's perfectly fine why is she staying here?" Merlin asked, good question. I looked at Ryan inquisitively.

He looked down saddened "I took a lot of blood." He looked seriously disappointed in himself. I got up and wrapped my arms around him to comfort him he tried to push me away to run off for a bit but I wasn't going to let him leave.

"I'm fine." I told him

"No your not I'm a monster you shouldn't care for me!" he replied

"No your not."

"Yes I am after Sunday when you go home I'll leave I shouldn't have even come in the first place!"

"Ryan I made a promise to your father that I would always be here he told me that something like this might happen and that you would beat yourself up but I promised him no matter what I would stay with you if you want to leave I'm leaving to. I go where you go and I promise you can't ever leave me behind you try and I'll track you down."

He looked at me in horror remembering the whole hacking thing.

"Remember I can hack ANYTHING." I told him adding to the terror on his face.

"M...M…MMY father?" he asked

"I saw him when I came to see you 6 years ago. He made me promise to always be with you." I told him and he begun to cry. "Merlin thanks for coming up but I can handle this." He just left without a word and I comforted Ryan awhile and that night, much to Merlin's dismay, I slept next to him comforting him even in his sleep. Next morning we got up and actually did our home work and just caught up.

Ryan apparently had been all over the world studying magic and now he knew almost as much as Merlin who only being a mortal used spells and stuff to keep himself alive.

That night both of us were cheered up and so we lay in bed just holding each other and kissing and enjoying time with each other. But we both knew tomorrow would come and I would have to go home and then school would be the next day but I didn't like the thought of going home I liked the thought of staying here and feeling the touch of his skin against mine I just felt as if I couldn't go home ever again.

"I could stay, I could return to my hell girl form." I said in between kisses. You see right now I look human and to everyone I am human and I'm in my human form and boy was it ugly. Short blond hair sun streaked naturally, but some of my features were chubby.

He looked aghast at this idea. "No, no way I'm not taking you away from your parents."

"You don't have to I could do it on my own." I replied. "I could get Melanie to change me." A hell girl needs a certain amount of venom flowing through her veins to change her to her true form. That form is different for different hell girls.

"No she won't either." He said quite stricken now.

"She will she'll do anything for my sickly sweet blood." I told him.

"No no she won't not if I won't let her." He said

"You can't stop me; I'll leave now please Ryan change me!" I was pleading.

"Wait till tomorrow please." He asked. The change was too big for one vampire. He was going to get Melanie to help if that was what I really wanted.

"thanks." I said serenely.


End file.
